Life takes an unexpected turn
by Rose Unspindle
Summary: Past Percabeth PercyxOC, not a mary sue, prompt style. Basically a 'what if' And yes, his girlfirend is blue.


**Ocean:**

The ocean was abuzz with wildly racing rumors of the son of the sea god and that he'd gone and taken up with a Naiad!

**Loneliness:**

They said that loneliness had driven him to her after the daughter of Athena dumped him.

**Memories:**

Everyone tried to search their memories for a time when Poseidon had been more pissed than when he found out that his son had gotten dumped and the girl who did and run off to join Artemis.

**Summertime:**

However Annabeth's blatant defection was old new by summertime at Camp Half-Blood. What with Percy walking around with his new beautiful, if startlingly blue girlfriend.

**Fairy-tales:**

The Aphrodite cabin is positive that the pair's romance is the stuff of fairy tales. Dorotea, the naiad in question is inclined to agree when looking at her handsome hero.

**Camera:**

Percy did manage to sneak a camera into the camp and take pictures of Dorotea to show his Mom, since she hasn't gotten permission to leave the camp yet.

**Music:**

He thinks her laughter is like music and works to block out the thoughts of another who's laughter he'd loved.

**Confessions:**

Percy and Dorotea both had confessions to make, he for originally using her to get over Annabeth, she for originally using him for raising her status.

**Missed Calls:**

He's surprised when one day he goes home to find seven missed calls on his answering machine, all from Annabeth. He determinedly feels nothing when he deletes them.

**Christmas:**

Christmas is a bigger event than ever in the Jackson-Blofis home not only is Nico there and being mothered to death by Sally, but it also celebrates the first time Dorotea has left Camp-Half Blood and the ocean. Sally adores her already and Paul is growing accustomed to her blueness.

**Sugar:**

Percy cracks up when he catches Dorotea sneaking several fingertips of sugar while his Mom bakes blue Christmas cookies.

**Tears:**

He really wasn't expecting to find a rather bedraggled Annabeth sitting on his front porch in tears on Christmas night. With a baby no less, nor for her to throw herself into his arms begging for his love and understanding.

**Blossom:**

She tells him that the babies name is Blossom.

**Blackmail:**

He doesn't know which worse; Dorotea is acting like she expected this or Annabeth attempting to emotionally blackmail him.

**Mistakes:**

Annabeth claims that she made a mistake, she'd just been confused and upset and doesn't everyone make mistakes? He wants to hate her a little for that, to be honest.

**Numbers:**

He really wants to hate her when he works out that the numbers don't add up for him to be the father.

**Conversations:**

Over the next few days many conversations are had and decisions are made. No one is happy with the outcome.

**Shopping:**

They spend the next day shopping for baby supplies.

**Parenthood: 11yrs later**.

Parenthood has been good for him, he thinks as he watches as Blossom and her siblings race around the open field at Camp Half-Blood, all five of them shrieking in happy laughter. It's Blossy's last day of full childhood tomorrow she starts her true training as a hero. He can't believe she's been part of his life for eleven amazing years. Her true father never came forward, and Annabeth refuses to name him, but judging by her name and affinity for plants he's betting on one of Demeter's sons. She obviously sticks out from her siblings, what with not being blue and all, but doesn't let that get to her.

**Annabeth:**

Annabeth visits from time to time, she's a hunter now, went straight to Artemis when she realized that Percy wasn't going to take her back after her multiple betrayals. He doesn't mind anymore and Artemis seems to hold nothing against him. Plus now days, he looks at Annabeths sixteen year old self and begins to feel the gap in age. Sure he looks twenty still but she's beginning to really get preachy about the boys are bad thing and seems to be acting younger than she is as opposed to growing up.

**Dorotea:**

He leans back against Dorotea fully relaxed, she's been his wife for nearly seven years now and their love has only grown stronger. Aphrodite kept her promise to make his love life interesting up until his wedding day; at that point she seemed to realize that he wasn't going to stray, no matter who she threw at him, up to and including Hestia, Calypso, and Demeter.

**Teacher:**

Even though it's not what he had in mind when he suggested it, Paul is pleased that Percy decided to become a teacher, even if that means he's the primary sword instructor at Camp Half-Blood, since they'd never really had one before.

**Immortality:**

As a wedding present Zues again offered him immortality, this time to be made the guardian god of Camp Half-Blood, he looks at Dorotea, his already immortal wife and readily agrees this time. He's now forever twenty.

**Perfect:**

He'd like to say that life is perfect now, but it is good, he has a beautiful wife, five wonderful children, and a vocation that he loves. So yeah, not perfect, but it's so close he thinks that it might as well be.

Just to let you know, I do like Annabeth and this isn't meant to bash her, this is just basically she was young maybe got freaked that Percy and Luke had been her only love interests and made a really bad decision, which she then topped with an even worse one by running away. If she'd stayed, she and Percy probably would have worked things out, but she gave Percy time to form new attachments and then decided to not deal with any of it by becoming a hunter.


End file.
